Miss U
by Dhyun628
Summary: Youngjae yang kesal pada Daehyun karena kekasihnya itu melupakan kencan mereka.. Daehyun x Youngjae/Daejae/Yaoi/Fluff.. RnR Juseyo


**MISS YOU**

…

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

…

Rated T

Fluff – Ficlet – Romance

-Happy Reading-

…

Seorang namja manis dengan sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya, dia mencoba menghubungi sang kekasih yang katanya akan mengajaknya pergi kencan

"Aishh.. kenapa tidak di angkat juga? Menyebalkan" kesalnya

"Youngjae kau belum pergi juga?" tanya ibunya heran karena masih melihat putranya masih duduk di kursi depan rumah

"Belum umma. Daehyun tidak mengangkat telponku dari tadi" sahut Youngjae sambil mengerutkan bibirnya

Jung Daehyun adalah kekasih Youngjae selama 4 tahun lebih, mereka menjalin kasih sejak SMA setelah Daehyun menyatakan cintannya pada Youngjae di depan teman-teman sekolah mereka

"Apa mungkin dia ketiduran? Kemarin bukannya kau bilang kalau acara ulang tahun fakultas kalian selesai malam hari? Tanya ibunya

Youngjae membulatkan matanya, namja manis itu baru ingat jika semalam Daehyun tidak membalas pesannya lagi setelah kekasihnya itu sampai di rumahnya. Daehyun adalah ketua panitia acara disnatalis fakultas mereka dan 2 minggu ini kekasihnya itu di sibukkan dengan berbagai event acara itu, membuat keduanya tidak sempat bertemu apalagi berkencan

"Aku lupa.. Apa aku ke rumahnya saja ya?" tanya Youngjae

"Sebaiknya begitu dari pada kau menunggu tidak pasti seperti ini.. Pergilah sebelum hari semakin sore" ujar ibunya

Youngjae berdiri dari duduknya dan pamit "Ya sudah aku berangkat ya umma"

Namja manis itu pergi ke halte dan mencari taksi, akan lama jika menunggu bis pikirnya. Tidak lama dia sampai di rumah kekasihnya, namja itu menekal bel rumah Keluarga Jung

"Youngjae?" sapa ibu Daehyun

"Annyeong umma" balas Youngjae

"Masuk sayang.. Kau mencari Daehyun?"

"Iya umma. Apa Daehyun di rumah?"

"Dia di kamar tadi setelah makan tadi dia masuk ke kamarnya lagi. Mungkin tidur karena umma tidak mendengar suara apa-apa di kamarnya" jelas ibu Daehyun

"Sudah ku duga" cibirnya

"Apa kalian akan berkencan hari ini?" tanya ibu Daehyun

"Rencananya seperti itu tapi dia malah tidur" Youngjae menjawab dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah membuat Nyonya Jung tertawa melihat tingkah lucu kekasih putranya tersebut

"Masuk saja ke kamarnya dan bangunkan dia" suruh ibu Daehyun

Youngjae mengangguk "Aku ke atas dulu kalau begitu"

Setelah mendapat izin Youngjae naik tangga ke kamar Daehyun yang berada di lantai 2, namja manis itu membuka pintu kamar kekasihnya bibirnya semakin turun ke bawah melihat Daehyun masih bergulung dengan selimutnya

Youngjae berjalan ke arah sudut kamar dan membuka gorden jendela kamar Daehyun

"Eung.. Umma aku masih mengantuk" ujar Daehyun setengah sadar

Namja manis itu melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Daehyun, dia mulai mengguncang badan kekasihnya

"Dae bangun"

"5 menit lagi" jawab Daehyun masih tidak sadar jika itu Youngjae

"Tidak ada 5 menit bangun sekarang, ini sudah sore kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa eoh" Youngjae mulai kesal dan mulai mengguncang dengan kencang badan kekasihnya

Namja tan itu bukannya bangun tapi malah membalikan badannya lalu menutup kepalanya dengan bantal

"Cerewet biarkan aku tidur" ujarnya

Youngjae yang sudah kesal bertambah kesal lagi karena di katai cerewet, manja manis itu mengambil bantal di bawah kepala Daehyun dan memukul badan kekasihnya dengan keras

"Ya Jung Daehyun kau mau bangun atau tidak" teriaknya

"Awww.. awww.. ya sakit hentikan"

Namja tan itu bangun dan membuka selimutnya, dia baru saja akan memarahi orang yang mengganggu tidurnya tapi diurungkan niatnya saat melihat kekasihnya dengan wajah memerah karena menahan amarahnya

"Sayang kapan kau datang?" tanya Daehyun

Raut wajahnya mulai panik, dia seperti melupakan sesuatu

"Jangan panggil aku sayang. Aku sedang kesal padamu"

"Maaf sayang aku tidak tau jika kau yang membangunkanku"

"Lalu jika bukan aku yang membangunkamu kau tidak akan bengun begitu? Dasar pemalas" marah Youngjae

"Bu-bukan begitu sayang"

Youngjae ingin tertawa melihat kepanikan kekasihnya "Aku kerjain saja sekalian biar dia tau rasa" batinnya

"Aku datang kemari karena merindukanmu dan ingin mengingatkanmu tentang kencan kita tapi kau malah tertidur lalu mengataiku cerewet. Jika begini lebih baik aku tadi tidak datang" kesal Youngjae dia melengkungkan bibirnya mencoba lebih mendramatisir keadaan

Daehyun terkejut lalu membulatkan matanya, dia melupakan kencan mereka lagi padahal sudah sejak 2 hari lalu Youngjae selalu mengingatkannya

"Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya celingukan mencari jam

"Jam setengah 3.. kurang puas apa lagi kau tidur"

"Sayang maaf aku benar-benar lupa kalau aku punya janji kencan denganmu" bujuk Daehyun

"Aku sudah dari pagi menghubungimu tapi tidak ada satupun telpon dariku yang kau jawab"

Youngjae membelakangi Daehyun dan melipat tangannya di dada

"Maaf ponselku di dalam mode diam dan aku lupa mengaturnya lagi" bujuk Daehyun

"Lupakan saja aku sudah tidak mood lagi kencan denganmu"

"Jangan begitu sayang.. aku mandi sekarang ya setelah itu kita pergi" tanpa menunggu jawaban Youngjae namja tan itu segera melesat masuk kamar mandi

Youngjae tersenyum puas melihat Daehyun pergi dengan tergesah-gesah, dia keluar kamar kekasihnya dan menghampiri ibu Daehyun

"Dia sudah bangun?" tanya ibu Daehyun saat Youngjae ikut duduk di sofa sampingnya

"Sudah umma, jika tidak ku teriaki dia tidak akan bangun-bangun" jawab Youngjae

"Pantas saja ribut sekali di atas" kata ibu Daehyun

"Maaf umma aku tidak bermaksud membuat keributan" senyum 3 jari Youngjae

"Tidak apa.. kenapa tidak sekalian mengerjainya saja buat dia kapok supaya tidak lupa lagi"

"Sudah ku lakukan umma, dia langsung tergesah-gesah lari ke kamar mandi" ujar Youngjae sambil tertawa

Ibu Daehyun ikut tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Youngjae, dia jadi membayangkan wajah panik anaknya. Tapi kemudian tawa mereka terhenti saat suara Daehyun terdengar

"Oh jadi tadi kau hanya mengerjaiku begitu? Jika tau seperti itu lebih baik tadi aku tidak usah bangun dan terburu-buru mandi" kata Daehyun sinis

"Dae-Daehyun sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?" tanya Youngjae lalu berdiri menghampiri kekasihnya

"Sejak tadi. Lebih baik aku kembali tidur saja"

Youngjae menahan lengan Daehyun mencegahnya untuk kembali ke kamar

"Ya jangan seperti itu. Aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kau malah ingin tidur"

"Iya Dae. Youngjae sudah datang dan kau malah tidur" ujar ibu Daehyun

"Kenapa umma jadi membelanya?" tanya Daehyun tidak terima

"Dae maafkan aku, tadi aku hanya bercanda tapi jangan batalkan kencan kita" kata Youngjae dengan wajah memelas

Daehyun tidak tahan melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sangat menggemaskan, tawanya langsung pecah saat itu juga. Youngjae terdiam melihat kekasihnya yang tertawa sambil memegangi perut

"Lihatlah wajahmu lucu sekali sayang" ujar Daehyun lalu mencubit kedua pipi Youngjae

"Ya kau membalasku?" seru Youngjae tidak percaya

"Iya bagaimana rasanya?" balas Daehyun lalu menjulukan lidahnya mengejek Youngjae

Daehyun langsung lari saat melihat kekasihnya akan memukulnya, tidak mau mengalah Youngjae ikut mengerjarnya mereka saling kejar-kejaran di ruang tv membuat ibu Daehyun pusing dengan tingkah kekanakan keduannya

"Aigoo kalian ini sudah kuliah masih saja bertingkah seperti ini. Jadi kencan atau tidak? Ini sudah sore" ujar ibu Daehyun menghentikan aksi kejar-kejaran mereka

Daehyun berhenti lalu mendekap Youngjae ke dalam pelukannya "Iya umma kami pergi sekarang" ucap namja tan itu

Daehyun membekap mulut Youngjae saat dia melihat jika kekasihnya itu akan protes, dia menarik namja manis itu keluar rumah sambil membekap mulutnya

"Daemmm lepass mmmm" pinta Youngjae

Namja tan itu baru melepas tangannya saat mereka sudah berada di depan motor sport miliknya

"Kau menyebalkan.. Aku membencimu" kesal Youngjae

Daehyun menangkup pipi Youngjae lalu menekanya membuat bibir kekasihnya terlihat seperti ikan

"Tapi aku mencintaimu sayang dan aku sangat-sangat merindukan kekasihku yang manja ini" ucap Daehyun lalu memcium kening kekasihnya lama. Youngjae tersenyum kekasihnya itu sangat tau bagaimana membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga

"Ayo naik sayangku.. Aku sudah tidak sabar kencan denganmu"

Youngjae menurut lalu ikut duduk di jok belakang, namja manis itu memeluk pinggang kekasihnya erat

"2 minggu mengacuhkanku karena acara itu dan sekarang kau harus menebusnya dengan memanjakanku" kata Youngjae dengan nada manja

"Tenang saja sayang. Aku memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk memanjakanmu" balas Daehyun membuat keduanya tertawa

.

.

.

THE END


End file.
